


Marcus' 16th Birthday

by nobodynose



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Birthday Party, Death, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: Usually androids burn out by the time they're 10. Marcus got lucky.
Relationships: Adam Davenport & Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport & Chase Davenport, Chase Davenport & Leo Dooley, Chase Davenport/Marcus Davenport
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	Marcus' 16th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marcus' Sixteenth Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/629449) by ann-v98. 



> Loosely based off "Marcus' Sixteenth Birthday" by ann_v98 on Wattpad.
> 
> This took me literally all day to write so you better like it.  
> For real though I went through so many emotions writing this it's not even funny.  
> So please enjoy.

I woke up three minutes before the alarm, stretching for a moment before realizing what day it is.

"Guys!" I shouted, at the same time the alarm went off. Bree and Adam jolted awake.

"What? What happened?" Bree asked, startled.

"Nothing _happene_ d," I said as we got our of our capsules, "It's Marcus' birthday!"

Adam rubbed his eyes, "I thought that was in December?"

"It _is_ December, you dumbag!" I said happily. Adam, Bree and I were planning on throwing Marcus a surprise party today, and I couldn't wait to get started.

We got dressed and headed out into the kitchen for breakfast. Except, I didn't eat just yet. "Hey guys," Leo said, already sitting by the island and eating a bowl of cereal, "What's with the smiling faces?"

I knew Leo wouldn't like the idea of doing something special for Marcus, but that's just because they don't really like each other. That's fine, though. Leo doesn't have to help. "We're throwing Marcus a surprise party!" I responded.

Leo stared at me, "Seriously?" He said, shaking his head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Of course you don't." Adam responded, drinking milk straight from the carton, "You hate Marcus."

"Hate is a strong word," Leo said, taking the carton from Adam and putting it back in the fridge, "But yeah I do hate that guy."

"Well you don't have to get involved." I said, "You can just stay in the basement while _we_ have the times of our lives with Marcus."

Leo rolled his eyes, "I don't think 'time of our lives' and 'Marcus' can be together in the same sentence."

"What's even wrong with the dude?" Bree asked, finishing up the last of hee bagel, "I mean, what has he ever done to you?"

Leo shook his head, "He's _evil!_ "

Adam nodded, "Yeah, that's what you said to the new automatic flushing toilets, too."

"Ok but those things are traumatizing!"

I ignored him and turned to the others, "You guys should set up the party," I said, "I'll keep Marcus busy and bring him back around when you guys are ready."

"Wait," Adam interjected, "Why do _you_ get to go off and have fun?"

"Because, he likes me the best!" I answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh I-" Adam started, but Bree cut him off.

"Ok, let me stop this argument before it even starts." She said, stepping in between Adam and I, "Adam, if you help me and leave Chase alone, I'll let you pick the balloon at Dollar Tree."

"Deal." Adam said almost immediately, and I smiled at Bree.

"Ok, I'll be going then." I said, hopping off my stool and texting Marcus, "Good luck setting up."

"Be careful out there!" Leo tried to fit in one last warning. I turned to look at him and he said, "That Marcus man is no-good."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

I was actually really glad Adam hadn't argued with me any more about Marcus. I was really looking forward to spending a day alone with him. I mean, the party would be great and all, too, but I haven't really ever gotten alone time with Marcus.

And I feel like neither Adam nor Bree want it as much as I do.

I knocked on the door, and heard some shuffling from inside the house. Finally, Marcus opened the door. I was slightly caught off-guard, because Marcus was not at all ready yet. In fact, it looked like he had just woken up. His eyes were squinted, still adjusting to the light, and he was still wearing turquoise pajamas. His dark hair was messy and tangled, and I hate that I found it so cute.

He saw that it me and said, "Aw shit," and quickly looked at his phone, "You said _nine_ , didn't you?"

I smiled sympathetically and smiled, "Yeah. Sorry, I didn't realize you were a late sleeper."

He shrugged, "Not your fault." He stepped back and gestured me to come in.

I've never been inside Marcus' house before. It's sort of pretty. I walk in to a walkway, that leads forward into the kitchen, but the living room branches off on the left, and there's a staircase too my right that leads upstairs. The whole house had a nice lightred and gray theme that made it just look cozy.

"Uh, you can wait here," He said, leading me to the couch in the living room, "I'll be quick."

I sat down and looked around the room a bit. There were a couple pictures on the wall of whom I can only assume is Marcus' dad, and a couple of pictures of Marcus, but no pictures of them together. He _did_ talk about his dad yelling a lot, they probably don't have the healthiest of relationships.

There was also a drawing in a frame right on the coffee table in front of me. It was dated 7 years ago. I would've been in 3rd grade. The drawing seemed to have Marcus in it, but also two other people, who both sort of resembled the guy in the pictures on the wall. On the back, it read, "he's somewhere, but for now, you have me!!"

I smiled. Marcus probably drew this. I'm not sure what it was about, but it obviously meant something to the family.

Marcus came back down a moment later, hair brushed and in casual clothing.

"Wow, that _wa_ s fast!" I commented, and Marcus just smiled nervously and shrugged.

I stood up, "Ok birthday boy, let's go have some fun."

"Wait, before we go..." He said, looking around, "I wanna check something first." He grabbed my wrist (I definitely struggled to keep myself from blushing) and pulled me to the garage.

He had barely opened the door, when he slammed it shut again, "Man," he whispered, disappointed.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to peek through the door.

"Nothing. That's the problem." He said, walking away, "Come on. Let's go."

I decided not to press and followed him out the door.

Luckily, he brought it up again himself, "Dad said he would get me a car." He explained, "He didn't."

I nodded, "Oh."

"Nothing we can do about it now, though!" Marcus smiled, and forced his voice into a happy tone, "Let's just have some fun!"

We arrived at a small little place called _Betsy's_ _Breakfast House_ , which is exactly what it sounds like. "Dav- Dad used to bring us here all the time when we were kids." I said as we walked in, a bell ringing overhead to signal we were here, "Best pancakes, _ever_."

Marcus smiled at me in response, and a lady came up to bring us to a table. "Woah, dine-in, too?" He asked, "Awesome."

"Just the best _for_ the best." After I realized what I said, I looked away, embarrassed. Marcus just laughed. Bree used to use compliments like that a lot, and after a while, I guess I started to pick up some of it.

Another waiter came to take our order, "I'll have the 3 stack of pancakes." I ordered, "Let's go with... strawberry topping."

"Ooh rebellious." Marcus commented, "I'll have what he's having, but with peaches instead. Oh and extra whipped cream."

"And you call _me_ rebellious."

He shrugged, "Peaches? Good. Whipped cream? Good."

I shook my head, "You're like the _only_ one who likes peaches and whipped cream together."

He raised an eyebrow and pointed his thumb at the table beside us, who was eating the exact thing Marcus had just ordered. "Oh."

"Sooo," I said, desperate to start conversation before our food arrives. I finally get a chance to sit down and talk to Marcus by myself, without my siblings' influence or interruptions. I wasn't going to let it go to waste. It's not about me today, though, it's about Marcus. "16, huh?"

Marcus smiled and nodded, "Yeah, exciting! I can almost drive now!"

I nodded, and he continued, "Kinda wish my dad would let me throw a party..."

I tried to restrain myself from giving too much away. I wanted the party to be 100% a surprise. "Yeah, that's a bummer." I responded, "But hey, at least we can celebrate your birthday!"

"Yeah," he smiled, "Thanks, by the way."

I nodded, "Thanks for turning 16!" I responded jokingly.

Marcus chuckled, "Yeah, well, what'd you expect me to do? Burn out on my birthday?"

Our food arrived, and I was sort of disappointed. Because, sure, I was hungry, but I was also having a really fun time just talking to Marcus. Just him and me. Man, I wish I didn't have to share him with Adam and Bree. He's just so perfect.

We ate out food and left the restaurant satisfied, "Those were pretty good pancakes." Marcus said, "Better than what my dad makes, definitely."

We started walking away from the building, and Marcus asked, "So, where to next, Mr. Planner guy?"

"I'm glad you asked," I responded cockily. In reality, I'm extremely happy that Adam and Bree haven't finished setting up yet. That just means that I have more time with Marcus. "Were gonna go ice skating!"

Marcus slowed down and looked slightly concerned, "Ice skating?"

I turned to face him, suddenly nervous. Did he not like ice skating? Did I pick the wrong thing? Maybe Danielle was the one who likes ice skating.. Oh god, how could I get them confused? "Y-yeah," I stuttered, "Didn't you say you've never been?"

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah but... I probably stink at it."

I chuckled, but was still nervous, "Is that what this is about? Being bad at ice skating?" I said, before playfully nudging him with my elbow, "Well don't worry I'm an expert. I won 3rd place in my regional ice skating competition when I was 4!"

Marcus struggled to not laugh, "When you were _four_?"

I put my hands on my hips and smiled proudly, "Yep! And haven't practiced since!"

He laughed and said, "Well at least we'll be on even footing."

I smiled at the sound of his laugh, and he smiled back at me. Every time he smiles, I always feel sick inside, but like... a good kind of sick. It makes me feel uncomfortable but also extremely comfortable at the same time.

And I know what this is. It's a crush. I've had crushes before, even before I started going to school; on characters from my nerdy TV shows and even some imaginary friends. But none of the crushes have felt exactly like this one. That's what confuses me. Why does Marcus feel so much different than everyone else?

It didn't really matter right now, though. Right now, I'm going to focus and giving Marcus the best birthday (and party!) ever!

We got to the rink and I paid for both of our admissions, ( "You didn't have to do that." He said, and I responded, "Uh, yes I did! Its your birthday.") and we rented our skates, sitting down to put them on.

He stood up and almost immediately fell over. I chuckled and tried to stand up myself, but I also fell over.

"Ok," I concluded, "We both stink at this. Maybe this wasn't the best-"

"No!" Marcus interjected, "Don't second guess yourself like that. I'm having a blast." The he tried standing up again, and could actually balance pretty well. For a beginner, of course.

He held out a hand to help me up, and despite all my _obvious experience,_ I humored him, taking his hand.

He led me to the entrance of the rink, somehow staying fairly balanced the entire walk. Me, on the other hand, not so much. If it wasn't for Marcus, I'd be faceplanting right now. And I'm supposed to believe this is his first time?

We got onto the rink, and he let go of my hand, seeing how well I'd fare. I lost balance immediately, falling backward. Marcus skated forward and caught me before I hit the ice.

I know that was supposed to help stabilize me, but if anything, it made me fall more.

"And you said you were an expert." He teased, his face a little red. Probably cuz of the cold. Yeah, the cold. Ice.

He helped my regain my balance (again), and I held on to the railing on the edge. I noticed that he was just skating beside me, not struggling to stay up and not holding on to anything, "How come you're so good?" I asked.

He looked startled for a second but then shrugged calmly and said, "Beginners luck."

That was the same excuse I used after playing guitar for the first time. I had used my super-smarts to learn everything there is to know about guitars so I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of him. And now he's using the same excuse for being a natural at ice skating...

What if he...?

No, he can't have super-smarts, that's impossible. I don't know why I would even think that. Adam, Bree, and I are the only three bionic people in the world, there's no way he could be too.

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as we continued skating.

"Sooo," I started, once again desperate to start conversation, "Have you had birthday parties in the past?" Once I asked it, I realized it probably wasn't the best thing to bring up, considering the fact that I don't want him to know about the party Bree and Adam are setting up this very moment.

"I-" He stuttered, "I didn't really... have anyone to invite."

"No way," I said softly, shaking my head, "You had to have had some friends before you moved, right?"

"I was homeschooled, remember?" He fired back, sort of harshly, before sighing, "Sorry."

I put my hand on his shoulder, almost falling in the process, "No, it's fine." I said, "I know what it's like not to have friends."

Because to me, it sounds like Marcus and I have had super simular childhood. Except, he probably wasn't trapped in the basement the entire time.

Marcus smiled softly, "Stop doing that." He said softly, moving my hand off his shoulder.

I looked at him, confused, "Doing what?"

"Being so bittersweet." He responded, "I can't afford to-"

He stopped, not looking eager to finish his statement.

"Can't afford to... what?"

He shook his head, "Nevermind."

At that moment, the intercom turned on and a voice said, "Seems to be lots of couples here tonight! How about a couples only skate?"

"Perfect." I heard Marcus mumble quietly to himself, and I couldn't tell if he sounded sarcastic or legitimately thankful. Either way, he turned to me and held out a hand, "Shall we?"

Oh my GOD this is happening.

This doesn't really feel like something we should be doing on his birthday... I mean, we're supposed to be celebrating, not going on a romantic(ish) date! But yet here we are.

I couldn't pass down the opportunity just because it's his birthday, right? Besides, he's the one asking _me_ , not the other way around.

So I took his hand, and he smiled warmly at me. I didn't even _try_ to stop from blushing.

I kept my left hand holding tight to Marcus', and my right hand grasping tight onto the railing. He was _so_ much better at keeping his balance than me.

He drifted more to the left, making it harder for me to hold on to both at the same time, "Come on," he whispered, as to not ruin the romantic-ness of it all, "You'll be fine." He was referring to the railing. Be wanted me to let go.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed, "I will _fall_ , and _die._ "

Marcus chuckled and carefully peeled my hand off the railing with his. "See?" He whispered, "You're doing fine."

"That's because your holding me." I scoffed in response. Marcus was standing behind me now, holding on to both of my hands and sort of guiding me like a puppet. I didn't mind, though, his arms are comfortable and I'm not falling sooo...

He lead me out into the more open area of the rink, away from the railing. I was nervous at first, being so far away from my only grounding source, but then I remembered that it's _not_ my only grounding source. Marcus was right here, keeping my upright and balanced.

And I trusted that. I trusted him not to steer me in the wrong direction or to bump me into someone. I decided to close my eyes, and just feel. Feel the wind of other couples speeding past, and the warmth in my hands as Marcus guided me.

But then he wasn't.

I was skating by myself. For how long, I don't know. I looked behind me and saw Marcus, a couple feet away, waving.

And then I fell.

Marcus laughed and skated over to me, "You lost focus." He said, "You were doing just fine until you noticed." He helped me up and the two of us skated back off the rink, to the benches where we put our skates on earlier.

He started taking his skates off, but I kept mine on. I'm not sure why, I guess they just felt comfortable. Or maybe I just wasn't ready to leave.

"That was really... fun." I said quietly, starting at my skates.

"Yeah," Marcus said just as softly. He finished putting on his shoes and turned to look at me, "You're... really fun to hang out with."

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, and it was then I noticed how our hands were overlapping. How long had they been like that? I moved my thumb to feel the top of Marcus' hand, as if to make sure it was really there.

He held my hand and scooted closer to me. I looked up and suddenly noticed how close his face was to mine, how close his lips were...

I slowly leaned forward and closed my eyes, and saw that he was doing the same. Our lips had just brushed when-

"No-" Marcus pulled away, looking scared and guilty, "I- I can't-"

I stared at him in disbelief. He was the one who initiated it, wasn't he? Why would he pull away at such a last second! He had just said he liked me, right?

I felt both anger and guilt well up inside of me. "You- We-"

"I'm sorry." Marcus said, looking away, "It's just... I can't."

"Why not?" I asked, the anger inside of me outweighing the guilt. Everything I had wanted for the last _year_ was finally all coming together, and suddenly he _can't_?!

"I.. can't say." He admitted guiltily, looking at me out of the corner of his eye, "I just can't."

"Of course you can't." I mumbled, retying my skates and heading back out to the rink, leaving Marcus behind me.

Because I'm selfish. And stupid. And just the type of person who would leave one of their favorite people hanging, without an ounce of respect, after trying to do something they didn't want to do.

I ran off because I was angry and being selfish. Because I've gone all my life without someone who's ever thought of me the way I _thought_ Marcus felt about me. Danielle is the closest I had ever gotten, but she barely knew me, and if she got to know me more, I would've been dumped immediately.

But Marcus knows me. He knows who I am and what I'm like, and he likes me for me. He never tried to change me. He never tried to get _me_ to do something _I_ wouldn't want to do.

I'm such a terrible friend.

But I wasn't going to lose Marcus. I don't have enough to lose Marcus. What a terrible friend I would be if I left Marcus alone on his birthday.

After one lap around the rink, I decided to go apologize. I stopped off and walked to our bench, "Marcus I'm sor-"

"I'll tell you." Marcus interrupted.

I sat down, now cooled off completely, "No, it's really fine-"

"No, you should know." He said, "You deserve to know."

Could I really argue with that?

He took a deep breath in, "The reason I can't... kiss you," He struggled, but I sat there patiently. If he really wanted to tell me, he could. I'd let him take his time with this one. "Chsse, I'm an android." He finished quickly, looking extremely guilty.

I stared at him for a second, waiting for him to say it was a joke. That humanoid androids are just science fiction shenanigans, and that the real reason he didn't kiss me was because he was scared or something.

He never did.

"What..?" I asked under my breath.

"I'm an android, I-"

"WHAT?" I yelled, now certain that I had heard him correctly. People started staring.

"Sh!" He hissed, looking around concerningly.

I lowered my voice, "You're not even _real?_ "

He looked sorta offended, "Hey, I'm _real."_ He said, "I'm just an android. I didn't wanna kiss you cuz I didn't know if that would... interact with my system..."

See, that actually made sense to me. The thing that _didn't_ make sense was the fact that _the boy I have a ginormous crush on isn't actually a real boy._

I want to ask how it's possible, but, like, I already know. Someone built him. It would honestly explain the homeschooling excuse he always uses. Most people who are homeschooled are in a homeschooling _grou_ p, aren't they? So Marcus would have _some_ friends, if he was really homeschooled.

But most androids burn out pretty fast, so Marcus probably wasn't even built for his childhood. He was probably built as 12 or 13, so he could get the small amount of experience he needs before getting dumped into our high school.

Why would someone make a teenage android though? Androids can do so much more than be a boring old highschooler. Do you reckon someone just wanted to give an android counterpart an experience they never had?

That would make sense. When Bree, Adam and I almost got shipped away after one day of highschool, the regret was real. I knew there was no doing anything about it, but I felt like I had missed out on _so muc_ h by not being able to go to highschool. Marcus' creator may have had a similar experience. If I ended up missing highschool, I would probably would've built an android to go for me, too.

That explanation seemed like the most likely. But there was one problem with it...

"That picture," I said, "The one you drew in 3rd grade?"

He blinked. He was probably surprised that, out of all things for me to ask him about, it was the drawing, "What about it?"

"If you were built recently, how did you draw it in third grade?"

His head tilted to the side, confused, "I... drew it in third grade. Who said I was built recently?"

I nodded slowly, I guess he could've been built as a third grader.

But then he said, "Today's actually my birthday. I'm actually 16."

And _that_. _Tha_ t striked my concern. Most androids don't even live past 10. Marcus is exceeding his average lifespan by a _lot_ , and he could blow any moment. That would especially explain why his dad didn't _actually_ by him a car - he probably thought he'd by dead by now.

I felt sick. Not _lovesick_ , but genuinely sick.

But I'm overthinking this. Like I overthink everything. Marcus could've been made by a highly experienced scientist who found a way to make androids have human-like lifespans. I mean, Marcus already human-like enough; he could eat, he had to sleep, and he could walk without a certain stiffness. A human-like lifespan would just be the cherry on top.

So I didn't say anything more. Besides, I didn't want to worry Marcus, especially on his birthday, and after what just happened.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" He asked, "My dad would _kill_ me if he found out."

His dad meaning his creator. I started wondering if his dad and him actually had a bad relationship, or if that was a cover up for his android-ness? "Promise." I said.

I looked at my watch, "11," I read, "Wanna go get lunch?"

But before he could answer, my phone rang. It was Adam. "Oh I gotta take this!" I said quickly, standing up and walking out of earshot.

"You ready?" I asked Adam the second I answered the call.

"Are _yo_ u ready?" He fired back, "We just need an ETA so we can hide."

"18 minutes." I responded.

The line was silent for a moment, "The E stands for _estimated."_

"Yeah, but why estimate if you already _know?_ "

Adam sighed, "20 minutes it is then." And with that he hung up.

"What was that about?" Marcus asked as I walked back up to the bench.

"Tasha's ordering pizza." I said. I knew that Adam and Bree had ordered pizza for the party, so it wasn't necessarily a lie, "So we're gonna eat at home with them."

Marcus looked slightly disappointed, but I knew once he saw what we had in store for him, he'd be blown out of his mind. "Ok." He said simply.

And we started walking home.

A sort of unnamed tension seemed to huddle between us. Now that I knew Marcus was an android, he probably felt a lot more nervous around me. Understandably so, I guess, but I just wish he'd trust me the way I trust him.

"I can still think, by the way," Marcus said, breaking the silence, "I'm still an independent entity."

In all reality, I found that hard to believe. I mean, androids are just a bunch of programming that tells them what to do. Marcus' programming probably just says to make friends and find love. He can't actually do things on his own.

But then again, he already seems _incredibly_ human-like.

"So what I'm saying is..." He continued, "My liking towards you _is_ authentic."

Thinking for himself is already a bit of a stretch, but having human _emotions, too_? That seemed almost completely out of the picture. How can an android have a heart?

I really can't know for sure if he's even telling the truth, or if his programming is telling him to say that. How do I differentiate it?

But, I guess, in humans too, it's hard to tell whether or not someone is lying. This just takes it to a whole new level.

Besides, Marcus basically just told me that he _actually_ likes me. Why am I overthinking it so much? It's not like he'd come all this way just to use me or something.

I hope not.

"That's good."

He turned to me slightly, "You don't believe me, do you?"

I sighed, "No. I want to though! It's just- you're just-"

"A program." He interpreted, his voice not wavering. He didn't seem to have any problem with my lack of understanding, and honestly, it was kind of concerning, "Yeah. You're not wrong. I am just a program. But the thing is, I've been a program this whole time, and you've trusted me up to now."

"Yeah but..." I started, not able to look him in the eye, "How do I know it all wasn't just... a command?"

Marcus grabbed my hand and pulled me so I was looking straight at him. His expression was stern, yet still somehow caring.

"This." He grabbed my other hand and pulled me so I came crashing into him, and he kissed me.

Technically doesn't answer my question, but _damn_ _._

My eyes widened at first, surprised by the sudden impact, but then I settled into it, closing my eyes. I put my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist, and it felt like the rest of the world just disappeared. For once in my life, I couldn't hear or see anything, even with my super-senses always on. All I could feel was Marcus' lips on mine, and him pulling my closer and closer.

I suddenly remembered last year, when we first meant, and how I thought he was so cute. I didn't think he'd ever be my friend. I didn't think we'd ever be _this._ But here we are.

We pulled our lips apart from each other and just stared. Like ' _shit_ _that really just happened'._ But like, a _good '_ _shit_ _that really just happened.'_

Marcus smiled at my flattered expression, "Are you convinced now?"

"YeAh-" I said shakily, my voice cracking. 

Ok, so what have we learned today, kids? That, despite being an android, _Marcus can_ _fucking_ _kiss._

"Nice." He said, and he let go of me.

I nodded, embarrassed, and the two of us walked up to the front door of my house. Despite how much everything has changed in the last hour, Marcus was still gonna have his gnarly birthday party.

"After you." I smiled, gesturing to the door. I had to make sure he got a front row seat to see everyone inside.

He nodded and opened the door, and the two of us took two steps in until...

"SURPRISE!" Adam, Bree, and even _Leo_ jumped out from behind the island in the kitchen, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARCUS."

The three did an _amazing_ job decorating the place. There were yellow and green streamers strung from basically everywhere - the ceiling fan, the doorways, the windows... It was awesome!

There were also balloons of almost every color grouped together in every corner of the room. It was beautiful.

"Woah!" Marcus laughed, spinning around to take it all in, "Thanks guys, this is awesome!"

"If you think that's awesome," Adam said, "just wait 'til you see what entertainment we have planed!"

"We... We didn't plan any entertainment, Adam." Bree said.

"Shh!" Adam hissed, "He doesn't need to know that!"

Marcus chuckled, "No really, guys. This is _so cool."_

Bree shrugged, walking over and putting her elbow on Marcus' shoulder, "Just the coolest _for_ the coolest!" She said, and Marcus smiled.

"So uh," Leo started, "Who's up for cake!"

The cake was a small strawberry one with cold vanilla icing and an outline of whipped cream. We all got a slice and headed over to the couch. I sat in between Marcus and Leo, and Bree sat on the other side. Adam just stood behind the couch.

"How'd you get _hi_ m to come?" I asked Bree, quiet enough so Leo wouldn't hear.

Bree shrugged, "I guess he had a change of heart-"

Leo butted in, "She offered me 20 bucks."

Ah, that explains it.

"That's okay, Leo." Marcus said, "I'm just glad you came to join in on the fun." Something about his tone seemed odd, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"So... cartoons?" Adam suggested.

"Cartoons!" We all replied. Because even with all this fancy party etiquette, _cartoon_ s are the most celebrity thing for us to do right now.

Halfway through an episode of Spongebob, Marcus put his plate down on the coffee table and leaned his head against me. I saw that the cake had only been half eaten, and was about to ask if I could have the rest, when I saw the look on Marcus' face. He was still looking straight ahead at the TV, but his facial expression was a mix of confusion, concern, and discomfort. And if I know anything, I know that Spongebob losing his nametag isn't all that concerning.

I poked Marcus' shoulder, "What's up?" I whispered.

He sat up and shrugged, before pulling his knees up to his chest.

"No really." I pressed, "Are you okay?"

"I don't... know." He whispered back.

I smiled softly, "Too much cake?" I guessed. I know the feeling. I've overeaten before, too.

But Marcus shook his head furiously, "No I'm fine." He started rocking back and forth a bit, "I'm fine."

I couldn't tell if he was saying it to me, or to himself, so I turned to Leo, who was holding the remote, "Guys, pause!"

Leo paused and all of them turned to face Marcus and I.

"Buddy, what's wrong?" Adam tried, walking up behind where Marcus was sitting and ruffling his hair.

"Are you scared?" Leo asked softly.

"Anxiety attack?" Bree bounced off of that.

Marcus shook his head and let out a large exhale, as if he had been holding his breath. Even though he denied Bree regarding the anxiety attack, that seemed to look like what was happening.

Luckily, I've dealt with anxiety attacks before. Bree and I have both suffered with them in the past, and we know how to help each other out.

"Marcus, you need to breathe." I said slowly. He looked at me, eyes wide and face red.

I physically felt my heart break. Just a few moments ago he was so strong, and confident, and I couldn't help thinking that maybe something that we did had caused this.

But I couldn't dwell on that now, "Take a deep breath in-"

Marcus just exhaled again. I shook my head, " _In_."

Marcus shook his head frantically, and that's when I realized, with fear, that _Marcus can not breathe in._

"Uhh..." I panicked, not knowing what to do in this situation, _especially_ considering that Marcus isn't human, and therefore doesn't have the human bodily system. CPR wouldn't have worked, would it?

So I did the only thing I felt like I _could_ do. I wrapped my arms around Marcus and held him close, whispering in his ear, "It's okay, you're okay, you're safe."

This is technique I've used with Bree once or twice, and it seemed to work. But I think we've established that this is no normal anxiety attack.

Marcus just kept breathing out. I squeezed him tighter and laid my head on his chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat. I mean, he's so human-like, why wouldn't he have one?

He did have one. And I could hear it. That comforted me a little, but I wasn't the one who needed comforting.

_Thump thump, thump thump._

Sooner or later, he was going to run out of oxygen. Wait, but did androids even need oxygen? The answer was no. They didn't even have lungs. So what-

I heard a spark noise, and I jolted back immediately. Marcus was burning out, like most androids do at age 10.

And I was right here, watching it.

No.

_No._

_"NO!"_

"Chase... what's happening?" Leo asked, scared.

Marcus look up at me and smiled sadly, and I think he realized what was happening to him. And I think he knew I knew, too.

_Thump thump, thump thump._

"Marcus _please!"_ I shouted, shaking his shoulders as if that would stop it.

He shook his head, and pushed me off him. Held his arms in front of his chest, moving his fingers at a rapid pace. _He knows sign language._

I _could_ question how he knows I know sign language, but I didn't, and instead focused on his hands.

" _Rather die here, in your arms."_

I let out and ugly sob and wrapped my arms around him again, "No, no, no, no, NO!"

_Thump thump thump thump_

"Chase?" Bree asked again, softer than Leo had.

I held onto Marcus tighter, ignoring Bree. I wasn't planning on letting go either.

_Thump thump thump_

Another spark sound. And another.

"Is Marcus a firework?" Adam asked quietly, but I could still hear the panic in his voice.

They were all panicked. They had all loved Marcus in their own ways. Even Leo, I bet.

I was the only one out of all of them who knew what was happening.

_Thump thump._

"I'm not gonna let this happen to you." I whispered into Marcus' ear. He just grabbed my hand.

_Thump._

He kept hold of my hand as he pushed me back again. He signed a single phrase with his free hand, _I love you,_ and then another spark.

I felt the tears flow at a rapid pace, and I put my ear to his chest again.

_Thumpthumpthumpthump_

_thump_

_thu-_

One last, final spark.

And then there was silence.

No thumps, no sparks, no panicking, no talking. Nothing.

"Did..." Adam was the first to speak, "Did what I think just happened actually just happen?"

I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming, and nodded at Adam.

I put my ear to his chest for one last desperate attempt.

Nothing.

I took a deep breath and held it in, feeling incapable of exhaling. I wrapped my arms around him again and cried into his shirt.

And suddenly everything became loud. I could hear Adam's heavy breathing. He was trying to keep himself from punching something. I could hear Bree's uneven breaths. She was trying desperately to keep strong. I heard Leo's fingers moving on the empty couch cushion beside us. He was trying to distract himself so he wouldn't cry.

I heard my tears flow onto Marcus' shirt, like a river flowing into a swamp. I wasn't trying to keep myself from punching a wall. I wasn't trying to keep myself strong. I wasn't trying to distract myself so I wouldn't cry.

I just wanted Marcus back.

I heard Bree shuffle to sit on the ground below me. She offered me her hand, and I took it, face not leaving Marcus' shoulder.

After a moment or two, Adam took my other hand, and the two of them pulled me off of Marcus. I let them.

Leo scooted behind me and wrapped me in a hug. Adam and Bree joined not a second after.

I heard everyone's breaths and everyone's tears. I heard everyone's pain and everyone's fears. I heard their confusion and I heard their empathy. It was all in their breaths and in their tears.

And I heard everyone's heartbeat.

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

**Author's Note:**

> Haha cry you mortals!  
> No I'm sorry. I hate myself as much as you hate me for this, so don't worry.  
> Cried 4 times.  
> My head hurts.
> 
> Anyway uhh kudos are cool but comments are cooler.


End file.
